


Lofty's thoughts

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: A possible version of what lofty is thinking
Relationships: Ben "Lofty" Chiltern/Dominic Copeland
Kudos: 2





	Lofty's thoughts

It's the day of we renew our marriage vows. I am starring at my reflection in the mirror as I do my tie. Is this really what I want for myself, I thought so but after talking to max and Robin I'm not sure anything more. I mean I love dom with my whole soul, really I do but it's like everything is against us. Within the past year alone so much has happened to bring us heartache. I mean with how dom stopped calling me then my slip with Helen and then isaac's return and then William dying. Maybe it's the Universe's way of telling us we're not meant to be together. Dom is a wonderful man who deserves to be happy but can I be the one to do that. Also does dom make me happy? Yeah I guess but sometimes it feels like he is too broken to give me all of himself, like he is holding back to protect himself. I understand that but I think I deserve to be with someone who gives me their whole heart. So maybe it's for the best I leave so we can both find happiness.


End file.
